


Rain's Touch

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa remembers Aerith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, despite the fact that there's no actual porn.

The rain makes Tifa remember Aerith, sense-memories rather than events or images. The clean smell of her skin, the bell of her laugh, the silken curl of her hair in Tifa's fingertips. She remembers the burn of jealousy against her cheeks, intense as love, at Aerith's unscarred beauty and impish wisdom. She remembers how Aerith cooled her with a touch.

Tifa abandons her bar and her phone to stand in the downpour. Rain in Midgar had come filtered through the Plate, running through gaps and drains already filthy from the world above. Tifa had spent so long soaking in it, it felt like it had seeped into her skin, a permanent stain. In Edge the sky was clear and the rain was cool as a baptism. Tifa let it soak her shirt, then peeled it off like old paper and drank in every drop that fell on her skin, her hair, her eyes, her open mouth.

_Aerith._ The rain had been hers, cleansing and revealing. Tifa closed her eyes and stood like one hypnotized as the rain pattered on her eyelids and nose, soft-cool kisses. Raindrops like her fingertips slid through her hair, over her hands, between her breasts. Tifa feels her heart accelerate, overcome by memories eagerly embraced.

The rain falls over Edge, feeding the yellow and white climbing flowers no one thinks of as weeds, swelling the thirsty earth. Coaxing Tifa Lockheart to bloom.

This is Aerith's garden.


End file.
